narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yūgao Hyūga
is a member of Konohagakure's prestigious Hyūga Clan; specifically, she was born to its main family. Born just prior to the Fourth Shinobi World War, Yūgao grew up in a time of great change in the shinobi world. She eventually becomes a jōnin within her home village and meets the wanderer from Yamagakure, Fūjin Uchiha, whom she later falls in love with and marries. From then on, she moves to and currently resides in Yamagakure; though she will occasionally travel the world with her husband. Background Yūgao was born into Konohagakure's prestigious Hyūga Clan, specifically the main branch, about six years prior to the Fourth Shinobi World War. Much of her early life in the village is unknown. She graduated the Academy when she was 10 years old and became a Chūnin two years later. During her lifetime, she lived to see the reign of five Hokage: Tsunade, Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Seireitou Hyūga, and Kasuga Sarutobi — the Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, Eighth, and Ninth Hokage respectively. During the reign of the Eighth, Seireitou, she would accidentally encounter Fūjin Uchiha, a visitor from Yamagakure after the man was shoved into her by an angry villager. Later, Seireitou would send her on a joint mission with Fūjin to dispatch a militant clan on the border of the Land of Fire. This turned out to be a well-placed trap by Seireitou, meant to test Fūjin's capabilities and rid himself of a potential rival, at the possible expenditure of Yūgao. The enemy shinobi, secretly Seireitou's subordinates, initially overwhelmed them — capturing Yūgao and beating Fūjin nearly to death. Yūgao, however, appeared unworried, telling her captors that hope was impossible for them as Fūjin dropped in with a Raitama attack, killing them. As the two recovered from their wounds, they began to realize that they had been set up: the clan they were sent to kill was much more organized than their mission details entailed; furthermore, they were stronger than the Hokage had said. Suspecting Seireitou, Fūjin divulged the details of his father's relationship to Seireitou and came to the conclusion that Seireitou must have seen him as a threat and decided to get rid of him. Yūgao, loyal to her home village, but still unsure as to who to blame, suggested that the two return to Konohagakure and investigate further. Before either could, however, Seireitou himself arrived — having learned of his subordinates' defeat. The Hokage hoped to kill both, thereby eliminating any witnesses, and then report to the village that both had died the hands of the enemy clan: painting himself as the true hero. Seireitou unleashed his frightening power on the two, nearly killing them in the process. Before finishing the job, however, Seireitou goaded Fūjin: suggesting that his father, Ryun, was the weaker of the pair, as he Seireitou had lived long enough to see his ambitions to fruition, while Ryun had chosen to die like any other mortal. Infuriated by the use of his father's name in such a vain, the dormant chakra of Raiden within Fūjin's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan finally merged together with his own, and the Rinnegan awakened in his left eye. Realizing a fight with the Rinnegan — though a battle he could easily win, with Fūjin's wounds — would draw more attention than he would have liked, Seireitou retreated, subsequently retiring as Eighth Hokage and naming his successor: Kasuga Sarutobi. Fūjin and Yūgao then revealed to the village of Seireitou's actions, with the former vowing to hunt Seireitou down and stop his plans. Yūgao, secretly feeling smitten with Fūjin, offered to tag along: an offer he eventually accepted. Personality Yūgao is a plain-faced, quiet, and stoic woman known for the rarity of her speech and even rarer displays of emotion. When she does speak, it is usually a single, sharp statement or a singular word. Prior to meeting Fūjin Uchiha, she was known as by the villagers and even members of her own clan. She would later smile for the first time after Fūjin agreed to let her join him on her travels. After their marriage, sometime later, Fūjin would call her to reflect this change. As a shinobi, she is both very loyal and dutiful to her village, shown when she was unwilling to believe that Seireitou Hyūga would try to kill herself and Fūjin — though she later found this out to be the truth. She would never refer to Fūjin by his given name, even after their marriage, referring to him simply as . Yūgao became infatuated with him after seeing his strength and fortitude during their first conflict with Seireitou. This first manifests as a show of confidence in his capabilities when she was captured by Seireitou's subordinates. She later acknowledges these feelings, secretly, when joining Fūjin's travels. As a mother, though still plain-faced, Yūgao developed a silly side around her daughter, as she was often seeing engaging in her daughter's silly antics. Uniquely, Yūgao's love for her family shows best when in combat, usually with her husband. In combat, she is genuinely unaffected and rarely caught off guard by her opponent's movements or abilities: rarely showing surprise. Alongside Fūjin, she has even created several dance-like moves to compliment his own style, allowing them to work excellently as a duo when in combat. She also demonstrates this by being Abura's, their daughter, primary instructor in the way of clan techniques: such as Gentle Fist and even some Uchiha-related abilities. Regardless, inside and outside of combat, she appears to find comfort in clinging to Fūjin and can usually be spotted attached to his side. Appearance Compared to her husband, Yūgao is a short woman, standing an entire head shorter than him. She has vibrant, silver-colored hair — a trait possessed by only one other Hyūga, suggesting some sort of familial relation: Seireitou Hyūga. She usually keeps her hair tied up behind her. She also has the customary white eyes of her clan, denoting that she wields the powerful Byakugan. Upon first meeting Fūjin, she wore a plain lavender dress with black trim, which reached down passed her knees; a small, long-sleeve, black jacket, which only reached to her mid-torso; and a set of long black leggings which ended in her shinobi sandals. Yūgao also used her Konohagakure headband as a tie to keep her hair in a bun behind her head. In the present, she now has exchanged her dress for a tan, double-breasted trench coat, which reaches a similar length as her dress; standard shinobi sandals; and she also seems to use her new Yamagakure headband in a similar manner to her previous Konohagakure version. When at home with her family, however, she will often switch back to the dress she was so often seen in prior. Abilities Dōjutsu Byakugan Taijutsu Gentle Fist Nature Transformation Trivia * is the Japanese word meaning "night flower". Quotes * (To her captors) "You hope to kill me? Such hope is impossible for you. He won't let you…"